


A Pregnant Pause

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-22
Updated: 2007-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: MPreg.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Pregnant Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: MPreg.

Title: A Pregnant Pause  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #98: St. Mungo's  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Warning: MPreg.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Pregnant Pause

~

“So, why are we here?” Severus asked as they strode through the hall at St. Mungo’s.

“I thought we might visit Hermione. She’s having twins, you know.”

“And this was a surprise?”

Remus shook his head. “No, but she’s bored, having been confined to bed-rest.”

“Indeed. Well, this is the risk she took, breeding with a Weasley.”

“Severus...” Remus sighed. “Try to be nice.”

“Why?” Severus asked.

Remus smiled. “She’s asked us to be godfathers. I’m thinking about asking her to reciprocate. Think of the baby-sitting opportunities that’ll provide for us later. ”

Severus smirked, eyeing Remus’ pregnant belly. “Smart thinking.”

~


End file.
